1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool box, more particularly to a detachable tool box assembly with two shell bodies that can be interconnected or detached from each other in a convenient manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional tool box includes upper and lower shell members 1, 2, and a connecting strip 3 interconnecting the upper and lower shell members 1, 2. The upper shell member 1 is provided with a pair of snap fasteners 101. The lower shell member 2 is provided with a pair of fastener-retaining members 201 for retaining releasably the snap fasteners 101. The lower shell member 2 confines a space for receiving a plurality of hand tools (not shown). The connecting strip 3 is integrally formed with the upper and lower shell members 1, 2 via injection molding, and is configured to be flexible such that the upper shell member 1 can be swiveled relative to the lower shell member 2 for opening and closing of the tool box.
When such a tool box is being displayed in a store, the upper shell member 1 has to be opened and turned to one side to reveal the hand tools (not shown) disposed in the lower shell member 2, which will take up a certain amount of space. As the upper shell member 1 is not designed to hold any hand tools therein, the presence of the upper shell member 1 is a waste of the valuable shelf space available in the store.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a detachable tool box assembly which includes shell members that can be detached and interconnected conveniently to facilitate display and use.
Accordingly, a detachable tool box assembly of the present invention comprises a first shell member and a second shell member. The first shell member includes a first shell body, a foldable joining member and a grip member. The first shell body confines a first accommodation space, and has first front and rear side walls spaced apart from each other by the first accommodation space in a first transverse direction, and a first major wall. The first front and rear side walls and the first major wall cooperatively confine the first accommodation space. The foldable joining member includes a proximate lateral portion integrally formed with the first rear side wall and disposed remote from the first major wall, and a distal lateral portion extending from the proximate lateral portion away from the first rear side wall. The grip member includes: an interconnecting body integrally formed with the distal lateral portion and extending away from the proximate lateral portion, the interconnecting body including proximate and distal ends with respect to the distal lateral portion; a proximate jaw portion extending from the proximate end of the interconnecting body and away from the first major wall; and a distal jaw portion extending from the distal end of the interconnecting body and away from the first major wall, the distal jaw portion being disposed to be spaced apart from the proximate jaw portion. The second shell member includes a second shell body and a gripped member. The second shell body confines a second accommodation space, and has second front and rear side walls spaced apart from each other by the second accommodation space in a second transverse direction, and a second major wall. The second front and rear walls, and the second major wall cooperatively confine the second accommodation space. The gripped member includes an anchored body extending from the second rear side wall in the second transverse direction and terminating at a lateral end, and first and second anchored portions which extend respectively from the lateral end and away from each other in a third direction which is transverse to the second transverse direction such that the anchored body forms first and second shoulder portions with the first and second anchored portions, respectively. The first and second anchored portions are disposed remote from and adjacent to the second major wall, respectively, and are configured such that when the proximate jaw portion is brought to engage the first shoulder portion, the distal jaw portion can be pressed to slip over the second anchored portion and engage the second shoulder portion, thereby permitting opening and closing of the first and second shell bodies relative to each other by virtue of bending the foldable joining member.